CBBC
Pre-Children's BBC 1970s BBC1 Children's Menu 1978.png|A stylised BBC1 menu slide from 1978. Children's BBC 1985–1991 CBBC launched on 9 September 1985. The first logo used consisted of the word "Children's" above a sprawed version of the BBC text used on air. cbbc_phil_comp_1986a.jpg cbbc_1987_t1280_CH30a.jpg cbbc_jan87_t1280a.jpg cbbc_andy_1985a.jpg cbbc2_ident1987a.jpg childrens_bbc_1988a.jpg cbbc_160291a.jpg 1991–1997 In 1991, Children's BBC introduced a new logo for the first time since their launch in 1985. This followed the corporate look of the BBC's channels, but the logo was introduced in September. CHILDREN'S_BBC_1991_ALTERNATIVE_LOGO.png|Alternative logo cbbc ident 1991.jpg|Ident used between 1991 and 1994. cbbc ident 1994.jpg|Ident used between 1994 and 1997 CBBC 1997–2002 On Saturday 4 October 1997, a new corporate logo was introduced across the BBC. This logo was first shown on BBC One. The name was also shortened from Children's BBC to CBBC. CBBC 1997 Frog.png|Frog ident CBBC Breakfast Show.png|CBBC Breakfast Show logo (1999-2002) Snail CBBC1.png|CBBC One branded Snail ident CBBC 1997 Fish.png|CBBC Two branded Fish ident *''For a larger selection of idents see: CBBC/Other.'' 2002–2005 On 11 February 2002, CBBC launched a channel version and introduced a new logo, consisting of a green blob with a C in purple. The logo was designed by Lambie-Nairn just like CBeebies. The Idents are similar Cbeebies from same year. 2014-07-16 06.15.33 pm.jpg|3D version of CBBC. CBBCBlobIdent.jpg|The idents from this time had green blobs that often, but not always, had one eye. CBBC's screen bug can be seen here. CBBCBlobHome.jpg|The blobs had their own home, which was a floating "island." MoreOnCBBC.jpg|The "island" even had a house on either side. CBBCStartLever.jpg|The inside of the blobs' "island" was a control room. CBBCWinterHome.jpg|How the "island" looked during winter idents. 2005–2007 A new logo was introduced towards the start of October. This kept the bug concept, but presentation only used one bug flying on a blue background. The package was created through a collaboration between Red Bee Media and The Hive. 2007–2016 A new look was introduced on 3 September 2007. The new look was created by Red Bee Media, who made the brand identity accompanying the new logo and Fallon, who designed the trails used leading up to the new look's debut. In 2010, CBBC updated their idents so that the logo appeared in 3D. HD simulcasts for both CBBC & CBeebies launched on December 10, 2013. CBBC.png|Boxed version used in cross-channel promos. CBBC HD.svg|Logo used for the HD simulcast. 2016-present This new look was created by Red Bee Media and took effect on Monday, March 14, 2016. The new logo also came with a redesigned studio. This comes more than two months after BBC Three's rebrand (which shared the same bandwidth) and one month after its subsequent move to online-only. This allowed CBBC to extend its broadcast hours. While the BBC admits the new look doesn't overtly suggest the name, nor doesn't it have the traditional look of a 'children's TV' channel, they state this new symbol is a “colourful and versatile identity that is box fresh and fit for purpose in a mercurial and constantly shifting media landscape”. CBBC 2016 with outline.svg|Full logo with the BBC logo used on idents CBBC 2016.svg|Alternative version for smaller displays CBBC 2016 with background.svg|Logo with filled background CBBC 2016 with background HD.svg|HD logo __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:BBC Category:Children's television networks Category:CBBC